


Honey, milk me dry

by kusuriuri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dry Orgasm, M/M, Perineal & Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuriuri/pseuds/kusuriuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is in the habit of giving Levi prostate massages, inside and out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, milk me dry

**Author's Note:**

> Male perineal massages are the bomb.

Erwin looks up quickly in surprise when Levi storms into his room. The smaller man's eyes are dark and hooded, teeth bared as he slams the door shut behind him. His fingers are in claws as he pants, chest heaving.

"Levi?"

The smaller man snaps his head towards him, looking fierce and unhinged, and Erwin understands immediately what is wrong.

Levi is pent-up. With stress, with pressure, with sexual frustration.

Erwin knows Levi never touches himself. He's so stubborn; so averse to self-pleasuring. The only time Levi releases is when he sleeps with Erwin. Sometimes they aren't able to have a moment alone for months, meaning Levi goes without release for that long.

Erwin never understood why. It is unhealthy, and it makes Levi so moody. It could be so easily remedied, yet he refuses to touch himself, instead coming to Erwin and lashing out at him.

The blond stands up, coming over to him, but Levi shoves him away, eyes wild and teeth bared. Erwin purses his lips.

He hates this. If Levi comes to Erwin, that means he needs him. And yet he won't even accept the touch? He can't stand it when Levi gets like this.

He grabs Levi by his wrists roughly, shoving him towards the bed. Levi lets out a ferocious, angry sound and is thrown onto the sheets, bouncing slightly. Before he can move, Erwin climbs on top of him, trapping him there with his limbs.

Levi struggles wildly, using his hips and strong legs in an attempt to roll them both over. But Erwin forces him down roughly, pressing him into the sheets, and Levi pants loudly through his nose, eyes wild.

Erwin holds his wrists with a large hand, using his other to undo Levi's belt. The dark-haired man kicks violently, but Erwin just straddles his legs, restraining them under him. He pulls his pants down and off, ripping his shirt open.

He is already erect and leaking in front of Erwin - the only person who has ever been with Levi in this way - and Levi lets out a ferocious snarl, _don't fucking look at me!_ kicking and squirming furiously beneath him.

Erwin forces him down again, leaning over so their noses almost touch, eyes dark as he wraps a hand around Levi's erection and squeezes hard. _"Behave yourself."_

Levi screams out in pain, gasping and eyes tearing up. He clenches his teeth at Erwin's words, scrunching up his features. He spits right into the blond's face.

Erwin's eyes darken, leaning back and wiping his cheek in disgust, looking down at Levi's pathetic restrained form beneath him. He breathes through his nose in annoyance, reaching over to his drawer and taking out a small bottle of oil.

He spreads the liquid over his fingers generously, throwing the bottle onto the bed beside them and sliding an oil-slicked hand over Levi's stomach, his other hand going between Levi's legs.

"Ngghh..." The smaller man jolts, hips arching shamelessly.

Erwin spreads the oil over his cock and balls, but doesn't linger, even when Levi whines and snarls, needing more contact. Instead he slides his hand down to Levi's perineum, beginning to massage him there.

As soon as his fingers press into that sensitive skin between his balls and puckered hole, Levi's entire body stiffens. His eyes go glassy, breath hitching as Erwin rubs his fingers in slow, firm circles.

"Do you know what this is?" Erwin's tone is low. "It's something doctors do. To people like you." He presses his fingers with each circular motion, watching Levi's breath quicken. "I don't have time to stick my cock in you every day. I've told you, you need to ejaculate regularly. But you don't want to touch yourself."

Levi's eyes flash, ripping an arm free to scratch at Erwin's face. He arches, teeth gnashing, and Erwin slams him back down against the sheets.

"Why are you so stubborn?!" The blond's tone holds such restrained rage. "You're so pent-up. Are you trying to make me angry?!"

Levi glares up at him, eyes so dark, and Erwin presses the pads of his fingers in harder. Levi hiccups as his leg starts twitching uncontrollably, his eyes glazing over as his cock leaks profusely onto his stomach.

Erwin slides a finger down, pushing it inside, and Levi arches and whimpers at the feeling. He crooks his finger up, up against Levi's prostate, stimulating it on the inside as well as out.

 _"Oh,"_ Levi's eyes widen as he spreads his legs, thighs trembling.

Erwin feels the raised bump inside him, rubbing his finger back and forth across it. Levi's eyes roll back in his head, choking on a moan, and Erwin sees his flushed cock twitch, releasing a thick glob of pre-come.

Levi pants hotly, hips squirming and shuddering up off the bed. Erwin jabs his fingers in and out, rubbing his perineum on the outside at the same time, and Levi's hips convulse, letting out an excited breathy moan.

His hips are moving in tandem to Erwin's fingers, his leg spasming like a bitch in heat as Erwin rubs and rubs and rubs his thick fingers against that beautiful button.

"You like that, don't you," Erwin murmurs, voice low and dark. "You like it when I rub you here."

Levi is drooling, eyes glassy as he lets out these little hitching sobs, clutching and scratching at the blond's arm.

Erwin releases his wrists, knowing the smaller man will no longer lash out violently. He is such a little slut for pleasure, behaves so well when Erwin makes him feel good.

Levi arches his back wantonly, shamelessly touching his own sensitive cock. The firm rubbing on his prostate, inside and out, _it feels so good_ , that familiar feeling of almost wetting himself.

He blubbers the blond's name, and Erwin pulls his hands away gently. _"Sshh... you're okay..."_ He rubs against Levi's sweet spot, circling the outside with his thumb, and Levi's toes curl delicately.

Levi feels the intense pressure in his groin, building and building, a constant warm buzz between his thin hips. He whines eagerly, the pressure increasing, thighs trembling and teeth chattering uncontrollably.

Erwin jabs his fingers against his prostate hard, his thumb digging into his perineum at the same time, and Levi's vision goes white. He lets out a squealing gasp, entire body convulsing and he's coming and coming and coming.

The first spurt is so drawn out it hurts, and his legs spasm erratically, unable to breathe. He hiccups and gasps, feeling tears on his cheeks.

But Erwin just keeps circling his rough fingers, massaging so firmly, pushing him through the orgasm, not stopping.

Levi curls in on himself, choking out the blond's name, _stop, stop, I can't_ , but Erwin just shushes him, _you can_ , kneading his fingers into his most sensitive place. His hips keep twitching uncontrollably as he rubs him inside, and _it hurts, it feels so good_ , hips arching up and spine taut.

Each push against his prostate makes more come bubble up and drip down, and Erwin just keeps stroking him rhythmically, milking him of everything he has.

Levi is sobbing and gasping, hands pushing against his chest weakly, hips thrusting. He's coming so much, spurting in time with each rub.

His leg bends at the knee as he convulses again, teeth chattering.

He is finally coming dry, nothing left inside him to release. His cock just twitches in time with the thrusts of Erwin's fingers, lying in a wet mess on Levi's stomach.

Erwin's fingers finally slow and Levi moans pathetically in relief. He slides his fingers out with a wet squelch, satisfied. Levi pants as he slumps back against the bed, eyes going out-of-focus, just a boneless puddle on Erwin's sheets.

The blond stands up and goes over to the bathroom to wash his hands. He comes back with a wet towel, sitting down next to Levi and cleaning his chest and stomach.

Levi twitches with sensitivity when Erwin cleans his cock gently, pulling off the rest of his clothes so he can be more comfortable. He is unresponsive, eyes glazed over, looking finally sated and thoroughly fucked out.

He is always so well-behaved after his prostate gets a firm rub.

Erwin strokes his sweaty hair, leaning on his side as Levi's eyes flutter closed at the sensation. He presses his bare body against Erwin's, curling into his warmth.

"You need to masturbate more often, Levi," he whispers. "It's not healthy to keep it in the way you do."

Levi murmers something incoherent against his skin, and Erwin strokes his hand down Levi's body, gliding his fingers down his scarred, pale skin.

He presses a long, warm kiss against Levi's temple, listening to his breaths even out.

He knows Levi won't listen to him.

Levi likes getting worked up until he snaps, fucking with Erwin, scratching and clawing like an animal in heat. Forcing Erwin to dominate him.

And Erwin will always give in.

Who is the one being dominated here? Erwin can't help but think it might be him.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done


End file.
